Healer
by Tazzie24
Summary: A girl who can cross over from our world to middle earth goes looking for herbs in Lothlorien; meanwhile, Elrohir is being overprotective and everyone else is drinking wine.


Quiet footsteps padded through the moonlit night, their dark haired owner stealthily stealing through the peacefully slumbering woodland city of his grandparents. He turned the corner to be greeted by whispers of merry voices, a familiar twinkling laughter flitting through the still night air. Knocking gently on the grand wooden door, he waited till permission was granted before pushing it open and sliding into the room. He smiled in greeting at the occupants of his room, namely his father, grandparents and former mentor.  
"Good evening Elrohir," the golden-haired lady of the wood placed her chalice of wine down and beckoned her grandson forward. He happily obliged, stepping further into the room.  
"I do apologise for the intrusion."  
"No need to ion-nin," Lord Elrond reassured his son with a smile. "What is it that you need?"  
Elrohir sighed gently, crossing his arms. "It is rather late, and Jessica has not yet returned. I am beginning to get slightly concerned."  
Glorfindel shifted in his seat, a small frown creasing his brow. "Oh indeed?"  
"Yes," Elrohir replied, once again looking towards his father. "Perhaps we ought to go look for her? The night brings many a danger, and she knows not how to fight off the evils of this world."  
"She would not wander far from safety," Galadriel mused, raising an amused eyebrow at him. "Do you doubt in my protection of this land?" ~  
"Nay grandmother," he laughed. "But in her youthful vigour she may have wandered further than she'd intended, or indeed lost herself amongst the trees. I merely wish to look for her."  
Elrond took a sip of his wine. "And what of your brother? Does he share your mind?"  
The younger twin scowled. "Elladan is as far from concern as can be; indeed after mocking me to be too overprotective he happily occupied himself with reading."  
"Perhaps he is right," Glorfindel mused, leaning back in his seat. "She is an intelligent girl Elrohir; and the night is still young."  
The youth scowled at his elder. "And if she is lost?"  
"She will find her way," the firm reassurance of Lord Celeborn silenced him. "Come now, do not worry so; the night is peaceful and the stars are shining bright. She will return soon enough."  
Galadriel smiled at the forlorn expression that clouded her grandson's features. "Patience Elrohir."  
"What had she gone out in search of?" the golden haired warrior asked.  
"Herbs," Elrohir sighed. "She is convinced that the final ingredient to that dreadful lung disease that has recently plagued the human village on the eastern outskirts of our lands is hidden somewhere within the forests of Lorien, and will not rest until she finds it."  
"Indeed," Elrond smiled, "She has been there often as of late, attempting to apply the knowledge of her world to this one with surprisingly effective results."  
"Is that so?" Celeborn inquired.  
"Aye," his son-in-law confirmed, pride lacing his words. "In the realm of diseases she has given us some interesting suggestions. She will make a good healer one day in her world, for that is what she strives to be."  
Galadriel inclined her head towards the door with a smile. "And here she approaches."

Elrohir's face lit up at the knock on the door and he hurried to open it, revealing the tired but beaming face of his human friend.  
"I found it!" she announced joyfully, snaking her arms around a chuckling Elrohir and placing a quick kiss on his cheek before sauntering into the room. After a quick glance around and wave at everyone in greeting, her bright eyes spied the gentle grey ones of Lord Elrond and she settled down on the couch beside him, sitting her brown leather satchel down between them and bringing out a bright green herb.  
She held it out to him. "Smell it."  
He obliged, taking the hairy leaf into his hand and sniffing gently, turning the plant in his hands and examining it. "If I am correct," he glanced at Lord Celeborn, "this is entalemas, indigenous to the forests of Lorien – a rare plant indeed."  
Lord Celeborn nodded in approval. 'Aye, tis the plant."  
"In my world it's known as oakwood weed," Jessica explained. "You can usually find it in a temperate discidious forest such as this one." Her eyes sparkled and she rubbed her hands together gleefully. "It has natural antibacterial properties, and after crushing and filtering should finish the cure beautifully!"  
Elrohir crossed his arms, grinning. "I'm sure the village people will be grateful to you beyond measure." She waved his comment off good-naturedly. "They'll be happy the first two weeks or so then thankfully forget about the whole incident."  
Glorfindel examined the girl, frowning gently at her attire. "Is that not Elladan's cloak adorned on your shoulders?" he questioned her gently.  
"Oh yes," she chuckled. "I had run into him when I got back. He told me to go find Elrohir in Lady Galadriel's study and reassure him that I'm back in one piece."  
"And you have his cloak because?" he prodded gently.  
Her grin turned guilty. "I was a bit cold," she admitted.  
Elrohir groaned. "Of course!" he swept down before her and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes. He now found her skin to be cold and fingers still shivering, her eyes holding a tired glaze he had not initially spotted.  
She smiled at him innocently as he glared at her.  
"You should have returned the moment the chill began to settle into your bones," he chided. "I am afraid now you will be ill."  
She rolled her eyes. "It's just a cold coming on, nothing more. Besides we are leaving Lorien in a fortnight and I _needed_ to find that herb."  
With a weary sigh Elrohir leaned his forehead against her lap in defeat, much to the amusement of his female friend who took to running her fingers through his dark hair.  
Lord Elrond reached over and placed a hand over her forehead. "A fever has yet to set in," he noted with some relief. "Perhaps a chill is where it shall end."  
"Or perhaps not," Elrohir grumbled, earning a swat to the back of his head.  
"Leave me be," Jessica laughed. "If I'll be ill then I'll be ill."  
With another sigh Elrohir dragged himself to his feet, pulling the girl up with him and leading her towards the door.  
"Come, I will run you a warm bath and make you some mint tea."  
"Yes father," she laughed and the door shut behind them.


End file.
